best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackwargreymon
Blackwargreymon is a character from the Digimon franchise, he is most reqognisable in Digimon Adventures 02. But he has also appears in various video games to follow. His reveal counterpart is Asura: Because both are very violent and fearsome fighters, they both have tragic pasts. Blackwargreymon was created by Arukenimon to destroy the digidestined, but earned his own consciousness. He just has to destroy the wise stones despite not wanting to by his heart. Both Asura and BWGM also have some connection to a young girl. For Blackwargreymon it is Kari Kamiya who has shown to care for him. Role in the Story He has a quite important role in the storyline. Where he is on a quest much like the one in Digimon Adventures 02. This leads him to encounter various powerful warriors that are around his own strength. Most notably Asura, who he had several fights with. But he also encounter: Raptor Jesus, Cornell, Yasha and "The 3 Stooges of Evil". Some of them just tried to join there different armies. But in the case of Yasha and Cornell, they actually wanted to help. But none of them could provide the answers that Blackwargreymon was seeking. Later in the storyline he was kicked to the moon by Applejack, because he broke into the Canopy Kingdom to help Cornell with an offering. He was stuck there for a long time until he was saved by DemonOverseer, and later formed an unexpected friendship with Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga. Apperance BlackWarGreymon is very similar to WarGreymon in stature and size but the differences are BlackWarGreymon doesn't have the crest of courage on the back of his Black Chrome Digizoid Armor. He is at least 3 meters tall and could weight around 200 kilograms at least. He has black skin, grey toe and fingernails, yellow hair, yellow eyes. His armour is mainly black, grey and dark yellow. Personality Blackwargreymon is one of the few, if only villian in the digimon anime that is not compleatly evil. He can not really even be considered to be a villian at all. He refused to obey Arukenimon and simply flew away, stating that he wasn't going to take orders from someone that was weaker than himself. It would turn out that, due to the number of Spires used in his creation, BlackWarGreymon had developed a conscious mind and self awareness, separating him from his 'mindless' siblings, but it also made BlackWarGreymon confused about his purpose in life, with many questions that needed answers. Powers and Abilities He is one of the strongest fighters in the roster. He has shown on various occacions that he even is strong enough to take on Deus' brony army all by himself. His powers are almost identical to that of Wargreymon, but it is loaded with all of the negative emotions in existence. He can lift up to 100 tons and run at the speed of a speeding bullet, he is also extremly tough and can stay in combat for an extended period of time without getting tired. However he has a weakness of getting hit by an unpredictable force. That was demonstrated when he was kicked to the moon by Applejack and was stuck there for a long time. After he learnt how to deal with such attacks, he also became quite more softspoken. Relationships of Other Characters *Asura - Attacked Blackwargreymon because he thought he was an enemy. Later they worked togheter to fight Raptor Jesus. *Yasha - Tried to answear some of Blackwargreymons questions but was forced to fight him and lost. *Cornell - Blackwargreymon helped him with fighting the Black Egrets. *Parasoul - Wants to help her, but she sees him as an enemy. *Applejack - Got kicked to the moon by her. *DemonOverseer - Friend after he brought him back to Earth. *Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga - Close friend after she convinced him not to harm the Black Egrets. *Raptor Jesus - Sees him as his archnemesis. Non-Playable relationships *Discord - Blackwargreymon looks at him as an enemy. *Umbrella - He spared her life after he broke into the Canopy Castle to get an artifact for Cornell. *Arukenimon - His creator Gallery BlackWarGreymon.jpg|Blackwargreymons official artwork from the anime A.png|Blackwargreymon talking to Agumon Blackwargreymon.jpg|Ready for battle Blackwargreymon 2010 design by cscpieces-d4jkdgd.jpg|Some random person cosplaying as Blackwargreymon Blackwargreymon-.png|More art from the anime Video Trivia *He is one of the few if not the only Digimon character that Aranryanchampion likes. *He recieved a move set in Super Smash Bros: Epic Megalonia. *He was among the first eight characters announced and the first character that originates from a tv-show. *He was voiced by Steven Blum in the english dub of the Digimon anime. Who is also the voice actor for Marvel's Wolverine. *He was also the only male Anime rep that was going to be in Super Smash Bros: Epic Megalonia. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from TV-Shows Category:Badass Characters